


Wig ass

by Angelshades



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Multi, for my bebey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelshades/pseuds/Angelshades
Summary: Your ass cheeks r too dummy thick





	Wig ass

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh idk

You wake up hearing birds chirping and kids yelling like fatass dogs. You stretch and yawn. You sit there for a few minutes before mustering up the courage to open the door. You open it extremely slowly trying your best not to make noise. You walk out..... Your ass checks make a loud CLAP. You immediately stop and stand silent. Somehow Ren didn't hear you. You keep walking for a while without making noise. You make it to the stairs. And then CLAP CLAP. YOUR ASS CHEEKS AGAIN!!! This time Ren hears you and runs towards you. You start running away frantically with the CLAP CLAP CLAP of your asscheeks. Ren eventually catches you and stabs your ass checks and you bleed out.


End file.
